skylandersminiadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret of Hektore
CHAPTER ONE - The Beginning "Hey Fire Kraken!" called out a young Stink Bomb. "Stinky!" called back Fire Kraken. The two hugged, for they were best friends. They loved sparring with each other and they liked playing "Stink Bomb Chases Fire Kraken". That day, after a quick sparring round, Fire Kraken heard a village raid. "We need to help them!" gasped Fire Kraken. Stink Bomb, who was dozing in a field of dandelions, was not interested. "Let them fight their own battles, for that is how heroes are made." he said wisely. "Get up, dude. This could be our chance to become Skylanders!" Fire Kraken's words were tempting. Stink Bomb immediately opened his eyes and perked up. "Well then lets go!" he called. They raced each other to the village, which was being overrun by Trolls and Chompies. "Clear the Air!" cried Stink Bomb as he released a cloud of vapor on the trolls. "I'm burn to be wild!" said Fire Kraken as he swung his fire staff at a pack of Chompies. "Over there!" pointed Stink Bomb. "That poor man is trapped in a cage!" Fire Kraken gasped. Together they broke the lock and set the man free. Then, he got up and spoke to the young skunk and dragon. "You show great teamwork and heroism. You might be good enough to be Skylanders." The man said. "Wait a minute, are you-" "MASTER EON?" finished Fire Kraken. The man smiled, and granted them their status as Skylanders. CHAPTER 2 - Use One Mask "OHHH help!" yelped a Mabu. "Hehehehehe!" laughed a dark spirit with horns. Stink Bomb and Fire Kraken had just arrived! "Oh man, it's Hektore!" gasped Stink Bomb. "Lets do this!" said Fire Kraken as he posed heroically. The two worked together and battled. Suddenly, a Mabu with a mask appeared. "Take this with you!" he said as he handed his mask to the Skylanders. Then he ran off, screaming like a baby. Stink Bomb put on the mask. Hektore was floating right in front of Stink Bomb. "Where did he go?" Hektore asked to himself. Then Stink Bomb handed the mask to Fire Kraken, who also wore it. Then Hektore spotted the skunk. Stink Bomb ran off, with Hektore chasing him. "Come back here, you!" he screamed impatiently. Stink Bomb kept running. "Don't worry - the Giants got your back!" shouted Thumpback as he came running. He grabbed the mask and put it on. Hektore could not see Thumpback. The large whale took his anchor and swung it extremely hard at Hektore's face. Then it broke into a million pieces, with a little goblin standing there. Fire Kraken picked up the goblin. "I am Hektore, look and be afraid!" it shouted in a chipmunk voice. "Put me down now or I will use my powers on you!" cried the tiny goblin. Fire Kraken threw him off a cliff. "No more Hektore!" he laughed. "By the way, why didnt he see us when we wore the mask? And why did his face break into pieces?" Stink Bomb asked the Giant. Thumpback laughed. "Don't you get it? Use one mask to hide from another! Hektore was using a mask, and the mask made us invisible to him!" Suddenly the two understood. THE END!